King,Queen, and Princess
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Danny and the rest of Team Phantom find out very shocking secrets. First Fanfiction so go easy but not too easy. Major DXS Minor TXJ No PP. I don't own DP. It's now complete!
1. Prolouge Vlad's Discovery

Vlad Plasmeus floated by his lab computer watching as words and numbers went up and down the screen. Suddenly a meow was heard, Vlad looked and saw his cat Maddie, "I know Maddie," Vlad said pretending the cat was talking to him, "But I must know why Danielle survived the longest."

Maddie meowed again and jumped off the monitor she was standing on. Vlad once again turned to the screen getting impatient. Finally there was a beep and a hologram of a woman with shoulder length brown hair, violet eyes and a blue jumpsuit appeared, "Analysis Complete" the hologram said holding a piece of paper.

"Thank you Maddie, now tell me just like I programed you to," Vlad said smiling taking the paper.

"Jack Fenton is an idiot, I'm glad I serve you," the hologram said smiling.

Vlad smiled, "Thank you that is all," Vlad said and the hologram Maddie smiled and vanished.

Vlad looked at the paper and his eyes went wide. Then an evil smile crept onto his lips, "Well, well," Vlad said, "This certainly explains a lot, and if what Clockwork said is true then I'll soon be the ruler of the Ghost Zone and the Earth!" Vlad laughed evilly.


	2. Chapter 1 Danny's Nightmare

Chapter 1

"Danny! Jazz!" a voice called, "Time for school!"

"Okay mom!" Jazz called as she sat up in her bed.

Jazz got out of her bed and went to her dresser and put her orange red hair into a light green headband. She pulled out a light green long sleeve shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and light green flats. Jazz exited her room which is no longer a pink princess like room. Her room now had a light green and blue bed spread with her walls painted light blue color with a light green trim. She had a brown desk in the corner of her room and a light blue dresser for her clothes, "Jazz!" Maddie called.

"Yeah mom," Jazz called.

"Can you get your brother up, Jack no not the fudge," Maddie yelled.

The eighteen year old high school senior shook her head and went across the hall to her little brother, Danny's, room. She opened the door and found her little brother asleep on his bed. Danny's room hadn't changed much since he was fourteen. The now sixteen year old was fast asleep on his bed with the Fenton Thermos on the floor. Jazz sighed, _'Not again,'_ Jazz thought.

Jazz went up to her little brother who was tossing and turning like he was having a nightmare. Jazz knew that he had nightmares almost every night now. Jazz bent down so that she could easily run her hand through his hair, "Danny," Jazz whispered, "Danny whatever it is it's not real."

Danny moaned, "Leave her alone," Danny whispered.

Jazz started to listen when Danny started to talk in his sleep, "Danielle," Danny whispered panicked.

Jazz calmly messed with Danny's black hair. Danny had told both her and his best friend/crush, Sam, about Danielle and that he felt more than a sibling relationship with her, "Danny," Jazz said, "Danny wake up, it's not real."

Jazz backed away when Danny jolted awake, "Danielle!" Danny yelled.

"Danny," Jazz said calmly.

Danny turned to Jazz his light blue eyes full of panic and worry while her turquoise ones stayed calm, "Jazz?" the high school sophomore asked.

"It's okay Danny," Jazz said, "Whatever the dream was it's over now."

Danny nodded calming down, "What time is it?" Danny asked.

"Time to get ready for school," Jazz said getting up.

Danny nodded, "Okay, Thanks Jazz," Danny said and got out of his bed, "Oh," Danny said grabbing the Fenton Thermos and handing it to Jazz, "Box Ghost, when will he learn?"

Jazz nodded and left so he could change. Jazz found her parents in the kitchen arguing about when Jack could eat his fudge, _'Perfect,'_ Jazz thought and went down to the lab downstairs.

She put her thumb on the DNA lock and opened the Ghost Portal and released the Box Ghost. When she went back upstairs Danny was at the table with Jack eating fudge and Maddie shaking her head. Danny was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and his red and white tennis shoes, "Danny are you alright sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"I'm fine mom, I just didn't get much sleep last night," Danny explained.

"Alright," Maddie said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "I got it," Jazz said.

Jazz opened the door and saw sixteen year olds Sam Manson and her (Jazz not Sam) boyfriend Tucker Foley, "Hi guys," Jazz said kissing Tucker's cheek.

"Again never saw that coming," Sam said entering the house, "Hi Danny, Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Danny said and mouthed 'Box Ghost.'

Sam nodded and helped Danny up when she saw that he was having trouble getting up, making them both blush. Danny grabbed his book bag and walked out the door with Sam and started walking to school with Tucker and Jazz holding hands, "Never going to get use to this," Danny said.

Tucker laughed and Jazz giggled and Danny and Sam groaned. Suddenly all four of them were in cased in a blue light, "What!" they yelled in unison and disappeared.

**A/N I know not the best way to end a story, but I want to know what you think so far. I have this entire story written but I'm only doing one chapter at a time, because I don't want to waste my time if no one is going to read it. So I need at least 3 reviews before I put the next chapter up. R&R. I don't own Danny Phantom, if I did them show wouldn't end with a movie.**


	3. Chapter 2 Clockwork's Shocking News

Chapter 2

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz opened their eyes and found themselves in Clockwork's tower. Jazz and Sam, who had grabbed on to Tucker and Danny, were slowly letting go of them, and Danny and Sam blushing like mad. Danny had finally realized that he loved Sam when he saw her kissing Gregor, but he was still too clueless to see that Sam loved him back, "Why do you think that Clockwork wants us here?" Jazz asked.

"Um, that's a good question," Tucker said.

"Wait," Danny said looking around, "Where's Dan?"

Sam, Jazz, and Tucker started looking too when Danny said this, "Over there," Sam said pointing to a beaten up Fenton Thermos.

"So if Dan hasn't escaped then why are we here?" Danny asked.

"Perhaps I can explain," a voice said.

The four high school students looked up and saw Clockwork in baby form floating down to them, "Clockwork?" they said in unison.

"Hello children," Clockwork said going into adult form.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Daniel, do you remember Pariah Darka?" Clockwork asked.

Danny nodded along with everyone else, "But why does that have to do with this?" Jazz asked.

"There is something you should've known before you defeated Pariah," Clockwork said going into elder form.

The four teens were quiet so Clockwork continued, "There's a Prophecy that is said that if Pariah should ever escape from his tomb that a hero will defeat him."

"Okay," Jazz said, "Well that happened so why are you telling us that?"

"I'm not finished yet, there's more," Clockwork said.

"There is?" the four teens said in unison.

Clockwork nodded and continued while he changed into adult form, "It is said that the hero that defeats Pariah will become the hair to the throne, in other words Daniel, you're the King of the Ghost Zone."

Jazz's mouth dropped, Sam went pale, Tucker's eyes went wide, and Danny fainted, "Danny!" Sam yelled and bent down to him, "Danny?"

Danny moaned and slowly opened his eyes, "Sam?"

Sam sighed with relief and helped Danny sit up, "Please tell me your joking Clockwork," Danny asked.

"Sorry Daniel I'm not, and I thought you would be more ready for the news now, maybe I was wrong?" Clockwork said.

"No," Danny said, "Your right I'm fine with it. It's just I don't want to leave my family and friends."

Clockwork smiled, "Daniel you don't have to leave," Clockwork said.

"Really," the four teens said.

"Yes," Clockwork said, "All you have to do is check with me every year, and just keep doing what you're doing, making sure all ghosts who escape the Ghost Zone get back inside."

Danny smiled, "Thank you," Danny said.

"There is one more thing Daniel," Clockwork said.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"It's about the one you love," Clockwork stated.

Danny gave a quick glance at Sam before giving his attention back to Clockwork, "What about her?" Danny asked worried.

Jazz looked at Sam who looked on the break of tears. Clockwork seemed to notice this and couldn't help but smile, "The one you love right now has a ghost form, but is dormant until you realize you love each other, and she's the one you'll end up marrying."

"Wait," Danny said shocked, "She loves me back?"

Clockwork smiled transforming into his baby form and pushed a button on his time staff sending the four teens into the Casper High hallway just as the first bell rung, "I have to get to class," Sam said walking away from her friends.

"Uh, Sam your class in that way," Tucker said pointing in the opposite direction of where Sam was heading.

Sam didn't answer and just kept on walking, "Sam!" Danny said running after her.

As he was running all he could think about was Sam and that she loves him back.

**A/N 3 more reviews for the next chapter, only if you want more that is. I don't own Danny Phantom.**


	4. Chapter 3 Maddie and Jack's Helping Hand

Chapter 3

Danny had gotten Sam calmed down and had a very rare school day with no ghost attacks. After school Jazz, Tucker, Danny and Sam were walking towards Fenton Works and just as they were passing Tucker's house, "Tucker!" Tucker's mother called from a window.

"Yeah mom," Tucker said.

"No going over to your friend's house until your room is clean," Tucker's mom said.

"Fine," Tucker said, "I'll be over soon," Tucker said to Danny, Sam, and kissing Jazz before he ran inside.

When Danny, Sam, and Jazz entered Fenton Works Maddie and Jack called them down to the lab. When they got down to the lab Maddie and Jack were crowded around a microscope, "Mom, Dad what are you doing?" Jazz asked.

Maddie and Jack looked at the three teens and smiled, "We have news about Phantom!" Maddie said.

"Really," Danny asked nervous.

"Yes, we found human blood in one of his ecto samples!" Jack said, "Therefore he's half human!"

Danny paled, "Um, we have a lot of homework so were just going to go into Danny's room bye," Sam said as she and Jazz led Danny upstairs to his room and set him on his bed.

"Danny its okay, they're not going to find out that Danny Phantom is you," Jazz said.

"But what if they do?" Danny asked.

Sam placed a calming hand on Danny's shoulder, "Then they'll love you like they always have," Sam said.

Danny sighed and rubbed his temples to relive the stress, "First that stupid nightmare, then I find out I'm the King of the Ghost Zone, then that the girl I love loves me back, now this," Danny said.

"Nightmare," Sam said ignoring the fact that he's in love, "What nightmare?"

"I had a nightmare when I finally fell asleep," Danny explained.

"What was it about?" Sam asked.

Danny looked away, "Danielle," Danny whispered.

Sam felt her heart jump when Danny said Dani's name, but she didn't know why, "Danny I'm sure she's fine," Sam said but really unsure and worried herself.

"Yeah Danny," Jazz said, "I know you see Danielle as your daughter, but if she was in trouble she would come to you."

"I guess you're right," Danny said.

Suddenly a crash was heard in the lab. The three teens ran downstairs to the lab and found Tucker down there too. When they entered the lab both Maddie and Jack were in shock, "Danny," Maddie said barely finding her voice, "You're Danny Phantom?"

"Uh," Danny said and hung his head, "Yes."

Suddenly Danny was tackled into a hug with his parents saying sorry over and over again. Danny hugged his parents back. When they broke apart Maddie and Jack were crying, "Why didn't you tell us? How did this happen?" they asked.

"Come on," Danny said, "We'll explain."

"You kids knew?" Maddie asked when they were all seated in the living room.

"Me and Tucker were with Danny when he was turned into Danny Phantom," Sam said.

"And I saw him transform when he thought no one was looking," Jazz said.

"How did this happen?" Jack asked.

"Well remember when I got zapped by the portal?" Danny asked.

Maddie and Jack nodded, "Well it wasn't a little zap like I said it was a big one and the ecto energy infused with my DNA making me half ghost," Danny said.

"Oh, sweetie," Maddie said, "How about you tell us about your adventures and explain to us why you stole those things and held the mayor hostage."

Danny nodded and the four teens began to explain everything, including Dan, that the Wisconsin Ghost is half ghost (but not who his human half is), and finally Danielle, "So this Danielle is your clone?" Jack asked.

Danny nodded, "Yes, but I have no idea where she is and I'm starting to worry," Danny said.

"Danny," Maddie said, "You sound just as worried as your father when you kids are in danger."

"Well maybe that's because I see Dani as my daughter and not my sister," Danny said truthfully.

"Really," Maddie, Jack, and Tucker said in unison.

Danny nodded, "Aw sweetie that's so sweet," Maddie said.

"Yeah, and I'll invent a new tracking device to find her since I can't find the _**Boo**_merang," Jack said.

"Uh, that's my fault," Danny said, "I threw it away because I got tired of it hitting me the head."

Everyone laughed and Tucker and Sam went home while Maddie and Jack went into the lab to work on the new tracking device and Jazz and Danny stayed in the living room while Jazz comforted Danny about Danielle.

**A/N I'm really glad you guys like this story, but I still need three more reviews, and the update may be late because my whole family is cleaning and only 3 of 5 will probably clean so… R&R and I'll do what I can. I don't own Danny Phantom **


	5. Chapter 4 Dani is Attacked

Chapter 4

"Get back here Pray!" Skulker yelled.

"No! Leave me alone!" Danielle, in ghost form, said flying at top speed into Amity Park.

"Not going to happen baby pop," Ember said.

Ember played her guitar making a green fist fly towards Dani, "Ah!" Dani yelled when she was hit.

Dani held her arm but kept on flying, _'Got to get to Daddy's house. I mean Danny's house, no Daddy, Danny,'_ "AH!" Dani yelled when Skulker hit her with his ghost gun.

Dani fell unconscious and fell from the sky and crashed into Sam's room, "What!" Sam yelled shocked.

Dani turned back human and Sam ran to her, "Dani!" Sam yelled when she realized who it was.

"Where's the Pray?" Skulker yelled.

"Baby pop," Ember sang, "Come out come out wherever you are."

Sam grabbed the unconscious Dani and held her close to her while she grabbed her Fenton Thermos, which was on the floor, "Hey!" Sam said causing Skulker and Ember to turn around, "Guess who," Sam said and sucked Skulker and Ember into the thermos.

Sam put the thermos down and held Dani closer to her, "I need to call Danny," Sam said to herself and pulled out her black cell phone and dialed Danny's number.

Danny and Jazz were about to go to bed when the phone rang, "I got it!" Jazz yelled, "Hello?"

Danny was half way up the stairs when Jazz said, "Sam?"

Danny stopped and ran back downstairs jumping three steps at a time, "Sam calm down," Jazz said making Danny's heart stop, "Yes he's here one minute," Jazz handed the phone to Danny.

"Sam?" Danny said worried.

Danny was quiet which made Jazz worry, "What!" Danny yelled and was out the door in two seconds flats.

"Danny?" Jazz said worried.

"Danny?" Sam said into the phone confused.

"Sam!" Danny said when he flew in the window.

"Danny!" Sam said shocked and dropped her phone.

"Are you okay?" Danny said worried.

"I'm fine, but Dani's not," Sam said showing Danny Dani.

Danny transformed back human and looked at Dani more closely, "I'm calling Mom and Dad," Danny said.

Sam nodded and held Dani closer while Danny called his parents, "Wow Tucker was right you do have Maternal Instincts," Danny said before he dialed his number.

"Don't push it Fenton," Sam said dangerously.

"Mom," Danny said, "We found Dani she's here at Sam's. No her parents aren't here and her grandma sleeps without her hearing aid and Dani is wounded really bad please can you come here and help? Thank you, bye.

"Mom, Dad, and Jazz are on their way," Danny said.

Sam just nodded and continued to mess with Dani's hair. Danny came over and started bandaging Dani's wounds. Two minutes later the Fenton RV came to a screeching halt, "Guess Dad drove," Danny said.

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz ran into Sam's room only to see Danny and Sam taking care of Dani. Maddie came up beside Danny and helped with Danielle's wounds. When Dani was all fixed up Danny sat beside Sam and just stared at Dani worriedly. Dani finally woke up and looked at Danny and Sam then Maddie, then Jack and Jazz then back at Danny and Sam, "Daddy?" Dani said weakly not caring what he thought.

Danny smiled when she said this, "I'm right here Dani," Danny said running his hand though her hair, "Get some sleep Dani."

Dani nodded and let her eyes close and fell asleep in Sam's lap, but could still hear them talking, "Do you want us to take Dani to our house?" Maddie asked.

"Um, not that I don't trust you guys but you're busy all the time and it took you almost two years to figure out Danny's secret, so if it's okay with you guys and Danny I'll watch Dani," Sam said.

"She has a point," Danny said, "I'm fine with it if you guys are."

"Well, she's your daughter, so it's whatever you think is best," Maddie said.

"Thanks," Danny said, "I'm also going to stay with Sam and Dani to make sure no other ghosts try and attack them."

"Okay, night Danny," Maddie said leaving with Jack.

"Jazz," Danny said throwing her Sam's Fenton Thermos.

"Got it," Jazz said, "Bye."

When everyone was gone Sam placed Dani on her bed, "Danny," Sam said turning to Danny, "Is it wrong for me to feel like Dani is my daughter?"

Danny thought for a moment, "No," Danny said shaking his head, "You're the only woman other than her grandma and aunt so no not one bit."

Sam smiled and unknowingly to both Danny and Sam fell asleep together beside Dani.

**A/N Hope you liked this one and there's more shocking discoveries coming so hope you continue to read my story. I don't own Danny Phantom.**


	6. Chapter 5 One Big Happy Family

Chapter 5

**A/N Okay this is your late Christmas present, I only got 2 reviews, but I'll put this chapter up, but I need 4 reviews you guys can do that right? I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**P.S. Has some DXS fluff.**

Dani woke up with Danny and Sam asleep together beside her. She slowly sat up causing Danny and Sam to wake up. They quickly broke away blushing when they realized how they fell asleep, "Dani!" Danny said worried.

Danny grabbed Dani and pulled her into a hug, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Dani said.

"Dani," Sam said worriedly but softly so not to scare her more.

"Hi," Dani said nervously.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine," Dani said going over to Sam and hugging her, "Mommy," Dani said crying.

"It's okay," Sam said holding Dani close and rubbing her back.

"I don't know why I'm like this, so scared and stuff. I mean I'm 12 years old for Pete's sake," Dani said crying slightly.

Sam continued to rub Dani in a calming matter, "Dani you may look and think like a 12 year old, but emotionally you're probably only five," Sam said.

Dani cuddled into Sam and continued to cry. Suddenly Danny saw something, "Sam," Danny said confused, "Is it just me or is Dani's eyes a mix of blue and violet?"

"What?" Sam said looking at Dani's eyes, "Your right. How does that work? Maybe it's because of your mom?"

"Those are good questions," Danny said.

Suddenly both Danny and Dani's ghost sense went off. Danny got off of Sam's bed and transformed, "Stay here with Sam," Danny told Dani.

Dani nodded and Danny grabbed his Fenton Thermos and flew out the open window. While Danny fought the ghost Dani tighten her grip on Sam, "Dani what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"When Skulker and Ember were chasing me they were talking to each other and they were saying that Vlad wanted me, Danny, and you. They were also saying that Vlad was saying that I may not just be a clone of Danny," Dani said.

"What?" Sam said shocked.

Danny came back in with the thermos in his hands, "Just the Box Ghost," Danny said transforming back to human.

"Danny, Dani said that she may not just be a clone of you," Sam said.

Danny dropped the thermos in shock, releasing the Box Ghost, "I AM FREE! NO CONTAINER CAN HOLD ME! BEWARE!" the Box Ghost said and flew out.

"Say what now," Danny said completely ignoring the Box Ghost.

"Dani said that Vlad hired Skulker and Ember to capture me, you, and her, and that they heard Vlad say that she may not just be a clone of you," Sam said.

"Oh boy, this can't be good," Danny said holding his head.

Dani then started crying on Sam's shirt. Both Danny and Sam held Dani close and tried to calm her. Finally Dani fell asleep on both Danny and Sam not allowing them to move, "Uh," Sam said awkwardly, "Hi."

Danny smiled and blushed, "Sam do you want to know who Clockwork was talking about?"

"No, I'm good," Sam said not wanting to know who the love of her life loved.

"You sure," Danny said smiling.

Sam just sighed; "Go ahead," Sam said closing her eyes trying to hold back her tears.

Danny smiled this time seeing that she was trying not to cry. Danny slowly leaded in and kissed Sam causing her eyes to widen, but closed her eyes and kissed him back eagerly. Danny pulled back and smiled, "Still need me to explain?" Danny joked.

Sam smiled and kissed Danny again and broke away seconds later, "No I'm good," Sam said before kissing Danny again.

Sam felt something inside of her bubble inside of her but she just ignored it thinking it was her being happy and continued to kiss Danny and rub Dani's back in a calming way. When they broke way again they laid Dani on Sam's bed and they lay together beside her and closed their eyes just enjoying each other's company, "I love you Danny," Sam said.

Danny smiled, "I love you too Sam," Danny said kissing her forehead and pulling her close.

**A/N Shocking yes or no? Well if you said no then keep on reading and bring water I promise before this story is over you'll do a spit take. I don't own Danny Phantom. R&R **


	7. Chapter 6 A Trip to the Mall

Chapter 6

1 week later…

Danielle was happily walking through the Amity Park mall with her parents holding one of her hands in each of theirs. Sam's grandmother had found out about Dani and agreed to let her stay, but she wasn't promising anything when Sam's parents got home. So now they were at the mall shopping for Dani some new clothes while her grandparents, and her great grandmother work on getting Dani adopted by Danny and Sam. The family started laughing as they rounded the corner but then ran into something or someone, "Ow," Danny, Sam, and Danielle said rubbing their heads.

Danny, Sam, and Dani looked up and saw Dash, Paulina, and Star all rubbing their heads as well, "Watch it losers!" Paulina yelled.

"Sorry," Danny and Sam said as they got up and helped Dani up.

"Who's this?" Star asked pointing to Dani.

"None of your business," Danny said.

"Really because she looks a lot like you Fenton," Dash said.

Dani started to whimper, "Shh, Danielle its okay," Danny said picking her up.

"Danielle?" Paulina said chuckling, "What is she your daughter?"

Danny didn't say anything just tried to calm Dani down, "Oh, my, word," Star said, "She is! She's your daughter!"

Suddenly the three A-list teens started laughing, "Dang Fenton who the mom?" Dash asked.

Dani suddenly started busted out crying, "Mommy," Dani cried.

Sam took Dani and tried to calm her down not really caring what the "popular teens" thought, "You two got together!" the three teens yelled.

"How about you three JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Danny yelled and led his girlfriend and daughter away from the bullies.

"Dani are you okay?" Danny and Sam asked.

Dani gripped Sam tightly and cried more, "Shh, its okay," Sam said rubbing Danielle's back.

Suddenly Danny and Dani's ghost sense went off, "I'll be back," Danny said kissing both Sam and Dani before entering the boys restroom.

After checking that no one was there he transformed into Danny Phantom. He flew out and saw people running and screaming for the exits. Suddenly he heard Sam and Dani scream, "Sam! Dani!" Danny yelled and flew towards them.

When Danny reached them they were backed against the wall by Vlad in ghost form, "Plasmeus!" Danny said dangerously ecto blast forming, "Leave them alone."

"Why Daniel, what a surprise now I don't have to make a second trip," Vlad said smiling.

"What?" Danny said confused.

Vlad smiled and pulled out device and shot both Sam and Dani with it knocking them out, "No!" Danny said firing his green ecto blasts at Vlad.

Vlad dodged every one of Danny blasts easily and grabbed Danny by his neck. Danny struggled to get out of Vlad's hold but failed, "What do you want!" Danny yelled angrily.

"All in good time Daniel," Vlad said firing the device at Danny knocking Danny out causing him to turn human, luckily no one was in the mall, "All in good time."

Vlad grabbed Danny, Sam, and Dani and flew out of the mall. But unknown to Vlad someone was inside the mall, "Danny," Jazz whispered and ran out of the mall to get her boyfriend and her parents.

**A/N So, you like? If you do R&R I need three reviews**.


	8. Chapter 7 Dani's Truth is Revealed

Chapter 7

**A/N I'm glad you guys love my story, and I hope you continue to read. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny opened his eyes and found himself in a ghost proof cage. Suddenly, he remembered what happened, "Sam, Dani!" Danny yelled looking around for his girlfriend and daughter.

Danny spotted them a few feet away passed out, "No!" Danny said running over to them, "Sam?" Danny said shaking her.

Sam moaned and opened her eyes and saw a very worried Danny, "Danny?" Sam asked.

Danny sighed with relief and pulled Sam into a tight hug and started to cry slightly. Danny pulled Sam away from him but just far enough so he could look in her eyes, "Are you okay?" Danny asked worried.

"I think so," Sam said, "Where are we?"

"I think Vlad's place," Danny said.

"Wait, where's Dani?" Sam asked worriedly looking around the cage.

Danny looked around too, "She was here a minute ago," Danny said worried now.

"Looking for someone Daniel?" Vlad's voice came.

Danny and Sam turned towards Vlad and instantly became angry, "Where is she!" Danny and Sam yelled in unison.

"You mean Danielle?" Vlad said smiling turning on a light.

The light showed a still unconscious Dani in ghost proof chains, "Dani!" Sam yelled tears starting to fall.

"Why Samantha I never took you as the type to cry over someone," Vlad said laughing.

"If you don't let her go you're going to see firsthand what I'm like when I'm ANGRY!" Sam yelled.

Vlad just laughed, "I'd love to see you try."

"What do you want with us?" Danny yelled.

"Oh," Vlad said, "I just wanted my loving daughter back."

"She's not your daughter!" Sam and Danny yelled.

Dani started to wake up and saw Vlad and screamed, "Ah!"

"What wrong?" Vlad said, "Not happy to see me?"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Dani yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Danny and Sam yelled.

Vlad smiled, "I will if you do one thing for me Daniel."

Danny growled and glared at him, "What?" Danny asked eyes glowing green.

"You're the King of the Ghost Zone, correct," Vlad asked.

Danny, Sam, and Dani's eyes went wide, "How do you know about that?" Danny asked.

Vlad laughed, "I know everything Daniel."

"Fine," Danny growled, "I'm the King of the Ghost Zone, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything Daniel," Vlad said, "Here's the deal. I'll let you, Samantha, and Danielle go if and only if you give me your thrown."

"What!" Danny, Sam, and Dani yelled, "No way! Not going to happen!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to press this button," Vlad said pressing a green button.

"Ah!" Dani yelled as the chains started shocking her, "Daddy! Mommy!"

"No!" Danny and Sam yelled, "Stop!"

Vlad pushed the button and it stopped, "Why are you doing this? Dani is fully human now you can't melt her!" Danny said.

Vlad laughed, "I don't need to melt her anymore I already know why she survived longer than the others."

"What?" Danny said shocked.

"It appears that Danielle is not only a clone of you Daniel, but also a clone of Samantha."

"What?" Danny, Sam, and Dani said in shock.

**A/N so who did a spit take? Anyone? Oh never mind, Review if you liked it I need three to continue. There are two more chapters. R&R**


	9. Chapter 8 Sam Phantom

Chapter 8

"What are you talking about Vlad?" Danny asked.

"Well Daniel, when I was cloning I had to get your DNA. Well when I made Danielle I got your DNA from one of your dirty shirts, it must have had some of Samantha's DNA on it," Vlad explained.

Suddenly Danny remembered that he had let Sam borrow one of his shirts when Paulina drenched her with water as a prank. Danny and Sam were shocked at first then consumed with anger. Danny's eyes began to glow green, "Vlad," Danny said dangerously.

Vlad hovered his finger over the green button, "No!" Danny said his eyes turning back to normal.

Vlad smiled but it disappeared when his door and portal were blasted in. Maddie and Jack stood in the doorway of Vlad's house while Tucker and Jazz stood in the portal doorway, "Let my son, his girlfriend, and my granddaughter go ghost!" Jack yelled firing at Vlad.

Jack and Maddie continued to fight Vlad while Tucker and Jazz went over to Danny and Sam's cage, "No key," Tucker said, "How do we free them?"

Jazz held up her Fenton Wrist Ray and blasted the lock, "Like that," Jazz said.

But before Tucker and Jazz could say anything Danny and Sam ran towards Dani and freed her and held her close. Dani cried into her parents as they tried to calm her down. Suddenly there were screams and a slam of a door. Danny turned and saw Vlad angry beyond belief and Tucker, Jazz, and his parents in the cage and a new lock. Danny transformed and stood in front of Sam and Dani protectively, "Don't even think about," Danny said angrily.

Vlad ignored Danny's threat and grabbed Danny by his neck and threw him across the room and fired an ecto blast at him, "Ah!" Danny yelled and fell down and turned back human, "Danny!" Maddie, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, and Sam yelled.

Dani started to cry and tighten her grip on her mother. Sam felt something bubble inside of her again but this time she let it wash over her. A purple and black ring formed around her waist and went up and down her transforming her into Sam Phantom. Sam's hair was still black but now had white highlights and was out of her half ponytail. She now had a black long sleeve shirt on with Danny's logo in the middle of it with black pants and black and white combat boots. Her eyes were now green, but lighter than Danny's, instead of their violet color.

Sam put Dani down and charged at Vlad while firing purple ecto blasts at Vlad. Catching Vlad off guard Vlad was sent flying into the wall. Sam knelt down to Danny, "Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked.

Danny smiled, "Yeah I'm fine," Danny said, "Sam do you even realize what you just did?"

Sam looked down at herself and gasped then smiled and kissed Danny's cheek, "Just call me Queen Sam," Sam said.

Danny and Sam were snapped out of their moment when Dani screamed. They turned and saw Vlad holding Dani, in her ghost form, by her neck. Danny transformed and charged at Vlad firing his green ecto blasts causing him to drop Dani, "Daddy!" Dani yelled.

Danny caught Dani and flew over to Sam, "Sam take Dani and the others and get out of here," Danny said.

"But Danny-"

"Go!" Danny said.

Sam nodded and flew to the cage and freed everyone and flew everyone out of the house. When Sam set everyone down they heard a loud wail coming from Vlad's house. They turned just as Vlad's house fell down and Vlad went flying into the woods.

**In the woods…**

"Ah!" Vlad crashed into the woods and was so weak that he turned human.

Suddenly Vlad was surrounded by his ghost animals, which still held a grudge, "Oh butter biscuits with gravy!" Vlad said before running for his life.

**Back with Fentons and Friends…**

"Danny!" Sam and Dani yelled and flew over to their boyfriend/father while the other ran on foot, "Danny are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Danny said weakly, "Just used up too much energy with my Ghostly Wail."

Sam and Dani hugged Danny which Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Tucker join in when they reached them, "Come on," Maddie said when they broke away, "Let's go home, your grandma is worried sick."

Sam and Dani helped Danny into the Specter Speeder and turned back human. Sam cuddled into Danny and Dani fell asleep in her Aunt Jazz's lap, "Are you sure you're okay Danny?" Sam asked.

Danny smiled and kissed Sam which Sam returned rapping her hands around Danny's neck. Danny broke the kiss and looked at into Sam's eyes; "I'm fine," Danny said and pulled Sam closer to him.

Sam fell asleep in Danny's chest and Danny fell asleep on Sam's head. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz smiled at the three, "That's so cute," Maddie said as she drove the Speeder.

**A/N So who liked Sam's ghost form? Hope you guys are enjoying this story because there's only one chapter left. I don't own Danny Phantom. R&R I only need 2 reviews for the last chapter. **


	10. Chapter 9 The End?

Chapter 9

1 week later…

Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker were walking towards Fenton Works after school. Danny and Sam were holding hands while Tucker and Jazz did the same. When they entered the house Danny and Sam were tackled to the floor by their daughter, the newly named Danielle Jane Fenton (Sam agreed to the last name because, thanks to Clockwork, she knew she would be marrying Danny). Danny and Sam laughed and hugged Dani and got up of the floor.

Dani now lives with Danny because, as Sam's grandma predicted, Sam's parents wouldn't let Dani stay with them. So in order to stay close to both Danny and Dani the Fentons allowed Sam to stay with them. Maddie and Jack had finally found out that their old collage friend was half ghost and that he wanted Jack dead, Maddie as his wife, Danny as his son, and who knows what with Jazz. So in other words there's a new public enemy #1.

Dani waited patiently for her parents, aunt, and uncle to finish their homework. When Danny and Sam finished Dani flew up to them, "Tag!" Dani said touching both Danny and Sam then flying away.

They turned and smiled, "Oh, sneaky little thing aren't you?" Danny said transforming and flying after Dani.

"She gets that from me," Sam said transforming as well and following her boyfriend and daughter.

"Hey!" Jazz and Tucker yelled, "No fair!" they said running after them.

All the running got Maddie and Jack's attention from the lab. They poked their heads out of the lab door and saw three kids flying and two running, "Gottcha!" Danny said grabbing Dani.

"Ah!" Dani laughed.

Maddie and Jack laughed when Sam flew into them causing them to fall right on top of Jazz and Tucker. Everyone laughed then, "Tag!" Dani said touching Jazz.

"Oh no you didn't," Jazz said running after her ghost niece.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack laughed and ran/flew after the two. They continued to play tag until the sun went down, or until it was time for dinner.

**A/N Well that's the end hope you liked it. If you want a sequel you better give me some ideas because I got nothing, but a sequel can be made I just need ideas. If you liked this story check out my other stories. **


End file.
